


Bpro on Queen Street/ One-day food trip

by AucLan



Category: B-PROJECT and related fandoms, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: *Auckland Fish Market, 其實直譯應該是魚市場才對。**Beer battered fish and chips***Queen Street****Shortland Street, 說的品牌是Kapiti。實體店也出售芝士。





	Bpro on Queen Street/ One-day food trip

今天預定的行程，是在Bpro十四人中抽出三位進行的美食一日遊。自然十四人中的美食控都不想放過這樣的機會。難得從日本干里迢迢來到這個南方國度，而且正值盛夏，身為年輕人理所當然的精力充沛地想要好好玩過痛快吃過夠。

由於是跨組活動，製作組這次特意把十四人中、性格相近的三位組成臨時組合，刷出不一樣的火花，給觀眾新鮮感。經過了各方面的考量，決定找各組的元氣擔當去參與這次的行程。

於是，THRIVE的阿修 悠太、MooNs的王茶利 暉、還有KiLLER KiNG的不動 明謙登上公司預備的私家車，從奧克蘭市中心進發。

*****************

按照着staff的指示，三人首先到達位於海港邊的海鮮市場*。

"我們第一個目的地，當然是在被稱為帆船之都的奧克蘭市的魚市場! 海鮮都是早上捕獲，然後立刻送到這裡~" 面對鏡頭，moodmaker立刻就發揮f自身能力活躍氣氛，介紹着當前的地方。

"在魚市場裡可以即點即做，當然也可以帶回家。說起來，有點像在築地呢…"

"但是在不同的水溫和海域，海鮮的種類也有不一樣~ 當然，做法也會有所不同。說到築地，果然是魚生海膽飯～嗯，這邊不會是這種吃法......" 說到料理方面，他也被培養出一定的堅持，是B-Project裡其中一位吃貨，雖然平日都是被管束着。

暉正在四處打量，還走到貨品前，檢查新鮮程度。

望着暉熟悉地挑着海鮮，其他二人不禁感嘆起來，"暉家裡是開餐廳的沒錯吧？"

"嗯。暉倫從小就在他家裡的餐廳裡幫忙呢~ 所以廚藝其實非常利害~"

"真好呢…...說到做飯，KiLLER KiNG主要都是彌勒在做。"

"我都是到小龍或者阿增那邊吃，不然就是在外面買。健健就只會弄那些綠油油打成漿的果汁，然後跟剛親一起管我吃的，超級過份~"

"外出吃飯，悠太也有跟遙日和龍廣一起去吃肉吧?"

"因為小遙跟野目親都是肉派~ 野目親很擅長烤肉呢~ 雖然也會跟剛親健健他們一樣說教......" 說着說着，粉髮少年就不由得的鼓起腮。

轉眼間，暉就挑好了海鮮。

"那個......接下來要怎樣?"

選擇好食材，才發現語言不通，便轉身向隊友求助。可是今天的組合，沒有從國外留學回來的剛士、也沒有在英國土生土長的寺光雙子。明謙雖然成績比其餘二人好，但英語程度也沒有好到可以跟外國人流利地進行英語對話。

望向staff尋求緩助，卻見到對方拿出一塊寫着 "十分抱歉，導演說我們不能幫助你們" 的白板。由於本來就是以"B-Project最真實的一面去拍攝"，所以整個節目都是以最低限度的剪輯為目標。

雖然是有點不知所措，但是既然身為偶像，就要懂得如何完場。突發事情發現時不能慌了陣腳，保持冷靜。

就在三人商量的時候，有一位華人走向櫃檯下單。

然後，在三人毫無防備的時候，"年輕人，你們是要點單?" 用的是日語。

"對...對!"

"看你們一副遊客的樣子，是三人份吧?"

"是的。那個，我們在拍攝旅遊特攝。攝影師在那邊。" 指向在角落的工作人員，身旁的悠太也跟着工作人員揮手。

向他們伸出緩手的路人有點驚訝的樣子，但是很快就緩過來，然後打量着暉挑選的食材。"都是質量不錯的，很會挑嘛。"

"嗯~ 小時候就跟着媽媽買菜，多少學會點~"

"啊，如果你是想吃這邊風味的，就點啤酒炸魚薯條**吧。"

"光聽上去就已經很好吃呢～這次能一起到處吃真的是太好了~" 少年禁不住的給組員們一個大大的擁抱。

"啊哈哈哈~ 年輕真好。" 好心的路人頓了頓，"至於那些青口，可以點兩吃。清蒸青口鍋，還有烤青口拼盤。這兩個都是紐西蘭風味的做法。"

"謝謝你的幫忙!"

"不用客氣。對了，飯後甜品的話，我推薦這家的雪糕哦！"

明謙連忙向工作人員借來紙筆，看着陌生人在紙上寫上一連串的英文，"從這裡走過去大概十分鐘左右，到了皇后大街***後往左轉入肖特蘭街****，就可以看到了。首推的是覆盆子跟白巧克力的雪糕，是店裡的招牌。我家女兒也非常喜歡。"

"嘩~ 小龍他絕對會喜歡的! "

跟路人道謝後，三人就去户外的餐廳等待着熱騰騰的食物。

***********

把炸魚薯條還有青口都吃光光後，悠太忍不住打了一個大大的飽嗝，"真的是非常滿足~ 接下來的是甜品~"

"等等，導演那邊沒問題? 畢竟不是預定的行程....'' 得到staff給出ok的手勢，就放鬆起來。

"那快點去! 我也很好奇這邊的牛奶製品有多好吃呢！" 其中一位已經要拋下同伴要跑到外面去。

"悠太! 別自己一個跑掉!"

********

元氣三人組正在靠着岸邊的欄桿，等待staff們收拾器材。

放眼ㄧ望無際的海，還有蔚藍的天空。在這一片藍色中，點綴着一點點的白色。

"難怪有着帆船之都的稱號呢～也想大家能看到這裡的景色。陽光、海洋、帆船，果然是得大家ㄧ起進行什麼活動才對!"

"上次暉倫還有明謙親不是跟大家ㄧ起在海灘拍攝?"

B-Project一個月前才完成的夏季拍攝，也是跨組分成幾隊做不同的主題。暉跟明謙都被分到海灘組，而悠太則是手工煙火還有煙花大會。

"但是還是不一樣的，難得不是白色的十二月，不跟大家好好做點什麼總會覺得很浪費呢~"

"而且到了有漂亮海灘的地方，就得享受ㄧ下參與水上活動! 附近的海灘應該能滑浪吧? "

"......嘛，我只想要吃好吃的~ 聽說這邊的人會在夏天烤肉呢～我們也來做一次吧？"

ㄧ邊吃着手上的雪糕，少年一邊跟組員建議着。

"有時間的話，我們可以的! 大家都會想吃的吧! 在沙灘旁也可以游泳。"

"把野目親拉過來烤肉~"

"回去後大家商量ㄧ下確定了就去超市!"

"嗯! 因為怕會溶化掉，所以也沒能給小龍帶雪糕呢~ 下次再給他買好了~"

看到staff正給他們打手勢，少年趕快把手中的甜品吃掉。

"好了，我們也趕快上車吧。"

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *Auckland Fish Market, 其實直譯應該是魚市場才對。
> 
> **Beer battered fish and chips
> 
> ***Queen Street
> 
> ****Shortland Street, 說的品牌是Kapiti。實體店也出售芝士。


End file.
